Turning Chibi!
by Liana Greenleaf
Summary: I don't have very much done yet, not even the real plot behind this but it's comming! All it is is that you get to meet 2 of Legolas' sisters and they get turned into teenagers! PLEASE R&R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but I own everything you don't know! Including Legolas hahahaha!  
  
Legolas and The Spell  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at the rest of the fellowship from his vantagepoint in the tree he was currently perched in. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and smiled at his twin sister.  
  
"Hi Liana." (Lie-an-ah) He said so only she would hear him. She smiled and plopped down on his lap. He barely (that being an overstatement) contained his growl when he saw the state of her face and every other place currently visible. There were bruises and scars -curtsey of her waiting a couple days before coming to see him- and other nasty things marring her once flawless skin. She grabbed his chin in her hands so they were eye to eye.  
  
"It's not your fault that they found a scrape on my shoulder. Now I want you to stop beating yourself up over it. Even if you were there you couldn't have stopped it." She said it slowly as if talking to a small particularly dull child. He sighed and just hugged her.  
  
"I know I just can't help it, I see you like this and it just tears me up, I really don't care that it's happened to me before I just want them to stop hurting you." He said softly, she just hugged him back.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said accidentally forgetting to lower her voice. Everyone immediately turned towards the tree Legolas was perched in. Aragorn was up the tree and had Liana by the tunic thus lifting her up in a matter of seconds. Legolas grabbed Aragorns' hand and got up while glaring at the Man.  
  
"Aragorn, I would appreciate it if you would put my twin down!" He snapped, he saw Liana flinch at his tone and immediately regretted it. "Sorry 'Ana" He said softly. She nodded the best she could while being suspended in the air by her tunic. Aragorn looked back and forth between the twins. He gently set Liana down and backed away from the growling Elf. (Lego' not 'Ana.) She then stalked forward and hit Aragorn it the jaw, thus breaking it. She heard the crack and smiled in satisfaction. Legolas laughed slightly at everyone's disbelieving faces. He hugged Liana around the shoulders and beamed.  
  
"I would like everyone to meet Liana Greenleaf, one of my twin sisters." He said proudly. Everyone was too shocked to register the fact that he had said 'one.' Then he turned to Liana. "'Ana while we're at it where's Lin'?" He asked. Liana pointed to a tree not far away. Legolas nodded and turned towards the tree.  
  
"LINNA LOVE GREANLEAF GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE!" He yelled as loud as he could. He saw Liana cringe slightly and hugged her.  
  
"YES MOTHER!" Came the screamed/snickering reply. He looked down at his youngest sister and wanted to start crying, Father had yelled and screamed at her so many times she was terrified for anything above a normal talking level. She had buried her face in his chest and her shoulders were shaking slightly, that and the fact that his tunic was getting moist where her face was let him know that she was crying. That was one of the reasons that the triplets shared such a close bond, they let each other see them cry.  
  
Then a girl with aquamarine colored eyes jumped out of the tree. Legolas was thankful that everyone was to distracted by Linna to notice the Liana had started crying, or that she had hugged her brother like that at all. He titled Lianas' chin up at looked into her golden brown eyes and whispered in Elfish.  
  
"Liana /please/ stop crying, you /know/ how much it tears me apart to see you cry, everyone's going to let their attention stay back to us in a minute and I /know/ you don't want to have to explain why you're crying. Hey if you cry now that means you've let Father win. For the love of Aphrodite don't let Father win! You know just as well as I do that if Father wins he has control, I /know/ you don't want that." He said it softly as to not frighten her but at the same time sternly.  
  
Aragorn -who had never let him attention waver from Legolas and Liana- wanted to go up to their Father and beat the shit out of him.  
  
Liana looked up at Legolas and forced herself to smile, she had built up to high of a defense wall to let it go to waste. He quickly dried her eyes and steeled her face as though she was about to go to battle. Legolas smiled at his sister proudly before releasing her.  
  
***  
  
SORRY but I really want some reviews before I continue, ya know ta see if it's worth it. Well if ya want me ta continue review! Oh and I'm not sure if this is gonna be a Legolas/Aragorn, Linna/Aragorn, or a Liana/Aragorn, vote so I can decide! 


End file.
